


Harlem's Hero and the Spider

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Harlem's Paradise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Peter Parker goes to talk some sense into Luke.





	Harlem's Hero and the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, like all of you I am still reeling from the cancellation of Luke Cage, some people just don't know quality.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this, I really want there to be more stories of Peter and Luke interacting. I hope this inspires you to write some because I would love to see more of these two together.

**Harlem’s Hero and the Spider**

Peter Parker walked the streets of Harlem, early in the morning, he had heard from Claire the day before about Luke taking up ownership of Harlem’s paradise. Peter decided to talk to Luke about this.

He entered the club, everyone was getting ready for tonight, “Peter what brings you here?” asked Sugar.

“I’m here to see Luke, is he in?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, he’s in his office upstairs,” Sugar answered.

“Thanks,” Peter said, and he headed up.

He knocked on the door and Luke said, “come in,” and Peter entered. When Luke saw Peter enter he dropped what he was doing. “Peter, good to see you,” Luke greeted.

“Good to see you too,” Peter replied as he looked around the office, the only big change was the picture of Muhammad Ali on the wall. “Why are you running this place?” Peter asked getting straight to the point.

“This is a front, so I can protect Harlem,” Luke answered.

“Don’t you remember the terrible things that happened in here?” Peter asked, and he saw Luke’s hoodie hanging from a coat hook. Peter grabbed it and said, “What about being Harlem’s hero, does that even matter to you anymore?”

“It does Peter, but I feel like I can do better by controlling the crime.”

“You can’t control crime Luke, to think from your experience as a Cop you’d know that,” Peter said.

“Peter---”

“I’m not finished, you may think your incorruptible, but absolute power corrupts absolutely, if you go off the deep end, I will not hesitate to bring you down, think about that” Peter said as he threw the hoodie on to Luke’s desk and left.

**A Few weeks later…**

Peter was investigating a drug factory just outside of Harlem. He hadn’t heard from Luke, so he assumed that his attempt didn’t work. So, Peter just continued business as usual. When he snuck into the factory, the lights came on and the Hatchets surrounded him with Hatchets in hand.

One guy came at Peter and he caught the guy’s arm and punched him in the gut sending him flying. Then they all charged at Peter, he was eventually overwhelmed and brought down. The head thug held his hatchet up over his head about to finish Peter off. Peter closed his eyes, but the blow never came. Peter opened his eyes to see Luke grasping the guy’s arm. “You shouldn’t do that,” Luke said as he tossed the guy across the room.

The thugs in the warehouse were stunned for long enough to allow Luke to hold his hand out for Peter to take. Peter smiled under his mask took Luke’s hand and got up, “You came,” Peter said.

“You think you were going to start the party without me Spidey,” Luke said, “This a message to all your friends, I am Luke Cage, you can’t burn me, you can’t blast me, you can’t buy me, and you definitely can’t break me or my buddy Spider-man here, you wanna test us, step up! we’re right here.”

The two heroes fist bumped and waited.

The thugs being dumb as they are charged at the duo, Luke and Peter cleaned house and once the fighting was over Luke lifted the garage door and the two walked away from the warehouse as they heard sirens in the distance.

“I thought about what you said Pete,” Luke said.

“Really?” Peter replied, and Luke nodded.

“I signed the club over to Sugar, so, it’s in good hands.”

“Good,” Peter replied.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Luke said as Peter swung off towards Avengers tower.

The next day Peter went to Pop’s Barbershop to see Luke, and he saw a sign on the window that said Heroes for Hire. Peter entered and saw Luke, Claire, DW and Bobby Fish. Luke dropped what he was doing and opened his arms, and Peter jumped into them.

“It’s good to have you back Luke,” Peter said.

“It’s good to be back Peter,” Luke said.

The two separated and then he went and hugged Claire.

“So, this is the Heroes for Hire office,” Peter said.

“Yep, if anybody needs help, they can come to us.”

“Us?” Peter asked.

“Yes, I want you to join, if you want.”

“Luke of course, I’m in.”

“Peter Parker welcome to the Heroes for Hire.”

“Thanks,” Peter replied.

That night the two heroes looked over Harlem as the sun set.

“Ready to go kick some ass Spidey?” Luke asked.

“You know it,” Peter replied and they headed into the underbelly of Harlem.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, leave your thoughts in the comments below.
> 
> Also Luke Cage and Iron Fist are both cancelled but there maybe hope, thanks to the speculation of there potentially being a Heroes for Hire show, it's no guarantee but hey Jeph Loeb knows that we love these characters so I think we'll be seeing them again.


End file.
